My Undying Love
by hanahime090717 'new
Summary: UPDATED ! Sumire fell in love with the ghost Kokoro Yome. What would happen to them if a secret unravels? REVIEW PLEASE :)


It was a very cold night when I saw the very old mansion. It was really dark inside since no one lived there for a very long time but the carefully carved façade was really beautiful like it was just cleaned yesterday. The foundation of the house is already crumbling because of its oldness but still it was standing graciously in the middle of a luscious green garden. The plants never looked old as if someone was taking good care of them.

I smiled as I walked pass the big gate. Many are scared to pass by this area since a young man once haunted it.

They say that a man, who died waiting for the person he loved, once haunted that house. I'm about to tell you the same old legend about this old mansion.

There was once a girl who always looked at this very same mansion because she dreams to have a house as big as it. She always visits the street in which the building was erected. She always look at it with awe. Her mother told her that she shouldn't go near that mansion.

_Always. Always_.

She grew up into a very pretty girl. Her green curly hair bounces in whatever she does. Her olive green eyes looks like a vast garden of green plants.

she already had her boyfriend but she just broke up with him because things aren't going smoothly between them. His name is Mochu. She didn't cry that much because she can't keep up with him and she already lost her interest in him, but she have loved him after all, so there is still pain but not much.

She didn't notice that she passed by her favorite house. She still remembered when her mom told her about the history of that house.

She said that the Kokoro family once inhabited the house. She asked mother why was the place always deserted and as if the people inside were isolated, but she never told her the reason question returned to her mind.

_WHY?_

She knew that people who lived there died already but really…

_WHY?_

As her curiosity led her, she entered the lawn her mother always forbid her to enter cause she said it was haunted. She really wanted to know what happened to the man who died there.

As she opened the front door the lights inside were turned off but the garden's light was opened, she was scared by the thought. Someone was in the house! Could it be a caretaker? A robber? But that didn't stop her from barging in.

She continued to walk and found a guy sitting beneath the tree. He looks like he's just her age. He looked at her and smiled. It was a genuine one. She just smiled back and walked towards him. Then she asked, "Uhm, hello… Could you be one of the Kokoros?"

He just replied with a nod then started to talk.

"I'm Yome Kokoro." She was so happy to made a friend.

Everyday she walks in to help and talk to him. Time passed and the girl already forgot Mochu. Together with that, her feeling for Yome strengthened.

They never knew that they would fall for each other until one day the girl decided to tell her mother about Yome. "Y-Yome?" her mother asked carefully. The girl nodded excitedly.

Her mother suddenly slapped her and told her not to go there and meet with that guy ever again. The girl was so depressed but because she loved Yome, she tried to defy her mother. One day her mother went to the market and she used that time to go and apologize to Yome but she wasn't there.

She thought Yome left him but she heard Yome's voice calling. She searched for Yome all over the house and found him in a room that was not cleaned for a very long time. She heard Yome said "Why? Why did you left me!" the girl in front of her looked like her. It was like seeing herself in front of a mirror.

"I'm sorry I can't love you after all… We could never be together…" the other girl said before she turned around and ran away from the room and left him crying on the floor.

The girl felt his sadness and approached him. But when she tried to hug Yome it felt like hugging thin air. She was shocked. Beside them there was a chair. Yome was sitting there but the girl didn't care. Yome said "I'll wait for you…" the girl felt tears fall from her eyes, her foot moved towards the chair.

Yome disappeared from the chair. That was when she came to her senses, how come she forgot that the Kokoros already died. She realized that Yome was the man her mother always told her. She fell knee first beside the chair and screamed.

When she stood, she saw her mother standing there. Her mother's eyes was giving up all the tears she held inside and said, "He never stopped waiting… He died waiting… For me." The girl started to realize that the woman previously was just an allusion of her mother.

"You w-were the one he was looking for all the time?" The spirit of Yome appeared in front of the girl's mother and said "I never stopped loving you it was always you…it never changed" he said this and gave the girl's mother a farewell kiss in her forehead.

The girl wanted to run. She was too hurt to even look at Yome. As yome approached the girl, she took a step back. Yome looked pained by the gesture but he still smiled and said, "Thank you… For setting me free."

The girl asked " Why?! Why didn't you tell me that I can't ever love you?!" Yome's eyes were full of sincere feelings and with every drop of his tears you can see honesty. He took another step towards her.

"I was scared – to lose you too! One was enough but you showed me a way to love again. I wanted to stay with you but I can't… I'm dead. I asked for a chance even just for a day to be with you but it really can't happen… Now that I have done what I need to do in earth, I need to go. I may be gone, I may be dead but not in you're heart. I'll still cherish you over and over again. I will always protect you what ever it costs… Goodbye…" with his last words, he kissed the girl and vanished right in front of the eyes of the girl…

The girl smiled and said "Goodbye..."

As she and her mother left the mansion. The girl heard Yome's voice.

_I'll wait for you. Always…_

Do you want to know why I'm telling you this story? Because…..

Because this is my love story….

I admit that I fell in love….

With Kokoro Yome….

…_Hanahime090717…_


End file.
